Moonlight punch
by The Loser Lord
Summary: An anthology of drabbles. Prompt 3: Rescue - 'Mako decided that Avatar Korra was pretty...crazy.' –Makorra
1. Sea prunes

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: K

**Pairing(s)**: Makorra

**Summary**: Prompt - Sea prunes

**Notes**: Drabbling both on here and on my tumblr(s). It feels nice to have a canon OTP.

* * *

It was no secret that Korra couldn't cook to save her life. In fact, most domestic activities that Water Tribe women were accustomed to do were far outside of the Avatar's "can do" range.

It was impossible for Korra.

It was simply impossible and every single Water Tribe inhabitant knew of this.

So, why was the Avatar's own mother asking her daughter for assistance in such impossible tasks? Korra was still asking herself that question when Senna had requested Korra's assistance that evening.

"Korra, sweetheart, would you mind giving me a hand with dinner?" Senna glanced over expectantly at her daughter, who was stretched out on the fur-lined floor, resting against Naga's side.

The seventeen-year-old groaned and slumped heavily against the slumbering polarbeardog.

"Mom, you _know _I'm bad at housework. Especially _cooking_ —" Korra eyed the bubbling pot her mother stood before disdainfully before continuing. "— and besides, I can't even remember how to make all that stuff. Pema cooked all of the food back on the island, and none were_ remotely_ similar to Water Tribe food."

Senna clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Korra, you're becoming a young woman now. You have to know how to do all of this housework; I mean, what's going to happen when you get _married_?"

Senna's voice rose a few octaves on 'married'. Korra stared at her mother incredulously. Senna's azure eyes kept drifting between her daughter and the window, where Mako, Bolin, and Asami were having a snowball fight with the kids outside.

Korra let out a small gasp.

"Oh no," Korra interjected, knowing exactly what her mother was hinting, "Mom, Mako and I are not — no, not anytime soon!"

"Korra, all men want their wives to know how to cook."

"That's how it is here, Mom," the Avatar responded patiently — she actually thought it was ridiculous that her mother was making such a big deal out of this, "It's different over in Republic City…and Mako's different from most men."

Senna watched as her daughter's expression softening instantaneously at the mere mention of Mako's name. Korra smiled to herself and reached over to stroke Naga's side thoughtfully.

"And besides," Korra continued, "if I never learn how to cook edible meals by the time it does happen, we'll be okay."

Korra's mother, being just as stubborn as Korra herself, would have — on a normal occasion — kept pushing the issue at hand, but for Korra to have such a loving expression…she didn't have the heart to try to burst her bubble.

So she dropped the topic.

The two Water Tribe women continued about their activities, Senna stewing her pot of Sea Prunes and listening to Korra's stories of her adventures in Republic City. They didn't even notice when Mako had stepped inside the house.

The firebender stooped over to press a kiss to Korra's forehead before walking over to Senna and her boiling pot.

"Sea prunes?" he inquired politely.

Senna smiled and nodded, "Yes! Though I can't quite pick another dish to go with it, and Korra over there," Senna spat her tongue out at her child, "doesn't think her assistance is necessary."

Mako laughed before looking over the sea prunes. Her rubbed his chin thoughtfully before standing up straight again, "You could try seaweed noodles with it. Actually, I have a recipe that will go perfectly with the sea prunes. Here, Senna, let me help you —"

The waterbender's perplexed expression sent Korra into a fit of laughter.

"I told you it'd be fine, Mom."

When Senna took the first bite of Mako's seaweed noodles, she couldn't have agreed more with her daughter.

* * *

**Notes**: Inspire me, kids (:


	2. Accusation

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing(s)**: Makorra

**Summary**: Prompt - Accusation

**Notes**: Korra needs to play airball.

* * *

"Way to go, Mako. You broke Tenzin's window."

"_I_ broke it? No, _you_ broke it."

It was simple game of airball.

Or at least, that's what it was supposed to be. Korra was adamant on having Mako join her…and now? Now, there was a gaping hole in the kitchen window.

"You shouldn't have dodged it and taken it like a man!" Korra snapped, approaching the window cautiously.

(It was only a matter of time before Tenzin found it…she wasn't even going to try to fix it.)

"Korra, you see what the ball did to the window? That could have been my stomach!" her boyfriend hotly replied. The couple scowled at each other and grudgingly examined the damage.

"Well…" Korra deduced, standing up straight; Mako also returned to his normal height and glanced over at the Avatar, "…there's only one thing we can do."

Mako raised a brow quizzically, silently questioning what she was trying to say.

Before he could inquire of Korra's intentions, her airbending teacher entered his drafty kitchen. Tenzin's face reddened instantaneously and he took a deep breath, preparing to release a strong gust of hot air.

"_KORRAAAA_!" Tenzin bellowed angrily.

"We weren't here and we didn't see anything. Quick, SCATTER!" Korra gripped Mako's forearm, pulling him in tow as they sprinted away from a fuming Tenzin.

Tenzin forbade her from playing airball for three weeks afterward.

Mako snickered as Korra stomped past him, a heavy pout adorning her features. She whirled around and growled.

"Shut up, this is all your fault."

Mako couldn't have been more amused that day.

* * *

**Notes: **Two drabbles in one day. Hooray. I need to work on my speech that's due tomorrow. I haven't started yet, heehee. YOLO? No? Okay.


	3. Rescue

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing(s)**: Makorra

**Summary**: Prompt - Rescue

**Note: **I'm going for a you-suck-as-a-Prince-Charming theme. What am I doing, you ask? I have no idea B] _/ollies into the sun_

* * *

Mako removed his helmet upon arriving at the temple where the fair maiden was said to be resting, awaiting true love's first kiss.

The temple was unbearably bleak and empty; it was a wonder how the princess had survived residing in such a place for so long…

It lay on an isle in the center of Yue Bay, a mere boat ride from sweet civilization. Mako had heard rumors of the infamous temple — how it was home to dangerous sky buffalo, rabid rabbit-monkeys, and nomadic benders, who possessed the ability to bend air.

The prince thought nothing of this strange land, until he caught wind of a princess held within the temple's walls. Why, he had just heard of this princess the other day, when Mako's younger brother had entered his chambers unceremoniously. He had then decided that it was his job to find and rescue the maiden, and then, as reward, to have her hand in marriage.

The prince gracefully dismounted his noble steed and stroke her white fur thoughtfully. Determined amber irises closed in on an open window, located in what was unmistakably the highest room in the tallest tower.

The princess' chambers.

Mako wound his red scarf tightly round his neck, averting his attention back to his valiant steed. He grinned.

"I will come back soon, Naga!" Mako announced, "Just wait here, and I shall return with my fair maiden."

The polar bear dog barked, and she bumped her cold, wet nose against Mako's arm, silently warning her master of unknown perils that loomed ahead.

"Don't you worry, Naga. Everything will be fine."

With one last scratch behind Naga's ears, Mako departed, fully set on rescuing his princess from the tower.

Entrance into the temple was simpler than he had imagined. One brief, but powerful, fire blast sent the front door flying off its hinges. Mako leapt over the threshold into the rustic dwelling — a rustling coming from a room nearby caught his immediate attention.

He spotted a flickering light and a hunch-backed silhouette cast on the wall facing opposite of the room. Mako's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'_So, it is an old hag keeping my princess here against her will…_' heat accumulated in the prince's palms and he quickly planned his attack.

Without further hesitation, Mako ran to the entrance of the unknown room, releasing multiple bursts of fire from his limbs.

"Surrender at once, evil wench, and release the princess!" Mako bellowed. He stopped his fire, allowing the smoke to clear from the room through the opened windows, allowing Mako to see the room and the person he had just encountered.

The firebending prince was thoroughly perplexed.

He was prepared to face a cackling witch, stirring up evil magic in a cauldron in the center of a dark, frightening chamber.

He was prepared to face her many lackeys, all of which were evil, talking animals.

He was even prepared to serenade the princess before offering her true love's kiss.

What Mako wasn't prepared to face was the princess herself in the middle of a rustic - a scorched - kitchen.

Surprisingly warm skin for living a cold and gray residence; long, flowing, dark hair, held together with simplistic hair ornaments; bright azure irises as clear as Yue Bay itself and as bright as the moonlight beaming off of its surface every night. She clearly a Water Tribe princess, as indicated by the tribal decorations her dress was embellished with.

"You know, you could have knocked," the princess noted, closing the refrigerator door she had been perusing through moments before Mako's arrival. She _tsked _and brought a large dumpling to her lips, stuffing the entire thing in her mouth.

Poor Mako had never been more confused — he took an extra thirty seconds to compose himself before stuttering out, "S-So, y-y-you don't n…need, uh, I-I mean, y-you don't…"

"Need to be rescued?" she finished, her mouth still full of dumpling, "Thanks, but no thanks."

The strange girl swallowed the remainder of her food, burped loudly, and passed Mako, clapping a hand against his back; he winced.

Just what — _who_ was this girl? Certainly not a princess! Mako's head was spinning from the perplexity of it all. The Water Tribe princess bemusedly laughed at her Prince Charming.

"Oh, I know that look. You must be Bolin's brother, right? He had the same expression when he tried to rescue me last Tuesday. And then that one Tahno guy who tried two weeks before. Anyway, my name's Korra!" she gripped his limp hand painfully and shook, "I'm the new Avatar…"

She smiled, "Thanks for trying to come and save me though."

By then, Mako concluded that Korra was pretty…

…_crazy_.

And that he was going to kill Bolin for not warning him that the fair maiden was the crazy Avatar. Mako was just going to retire from his princess rescuing career all together…

(And maybe, just maybe, invest a little more time learning how to properly knock on the doors of the air temple Avatar Korra resided on).

* * *

**Notes: **This is garb. OH WELL.


End file.
